unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mister Kooperton
'Mister Kooperton ' was a loosah that was born on 31 December, 1876: The Day The Statue of Doom Was Finished in Loosah Avenue, Bowser City. He can transform from a Koopa to an Human. His parents took him to watch the opening of The Statue of Doom. When he first saw the evil look of the Statue of Doom, he said " Statue of Doom is for losers. " After that, they placed him in Dention in 42 years. After 42 years of Dention, he came out like a hobo. He saw his parents dying, and became a loosah. He is was 1234567890 years old. Why he are the most famous loosah today He did go out, and did see Bowser City in all it`s glory. But he still hated the Statue of Doom. He decided to build something better than the Statue of Doom. After 1 day of working, he made the world not-so-famous Ice Statue of Doom. People did not like his statue becuse you couldn`t explore what was inside it. " Don`t worry, people " said Kooperton. " Look are better than the inside. " People booed at him, and he did go to an stupid city. Life in Stupid City He did meet many stupid people there, and he hated most of them." Why are`t there any smart people here? " he said to himself. Even the thives were stupid. Then he later trained the thives to be smarter, and faster. He may sound awsome here, but actually he did just sit on his ass-shell and watch. This is why the thives in Stupid City is smart and fast. Also did he make Stupid Citys stupid monument, Stupid Monument. People there loved he so much so he became mayor there. But it meaned much bills to pay, much boring buisness. After 44 years of being mayor, he did ecape to the biggest land in the world. Life in the Squadala Empire The land there was said to be the biggest one in the world. He used much of his life exploring the whole land. Every day, he drinked 100% water and did pee 0% pee. One day, he discovered Squadalabad. He had much fun with bathing in the oasis there, spitting at all the camels and picing his nose. One day, Squadala Man did come and said " Squadala! ". Due to Kooperton being a loser, he said " What did you say?". The Squadala Man said again " Squadala! ". Kooperton was so bad on languages, so he opened the Enclosed Instruction Book, and found " Squadala! " Squadala means " help me!". So then he saved Koridai. Not actually him, but Squadala Man. The he was presented to the capital city. Day 1233456 in Squadala City, he looked at the Waters of Squadala, and said " Whish me to an ( semi ) powerful empire! " Then, he came to Ducky Empire. Life in the Ducky Empire He did land in the capital of the ( semi ) powerful empire. He thinked he was in Soviet Russia, becuse he`s a loosah. Then he did sleep. In OVAH 9000 years, if you can count so far. Later, he waked up in the dreaded evil Ducky Prison. He did do nothing but just sit there. Just sittting there, in 35 minutes. Then, Ducky came and said " BECOME A LUITNANT OF ME... NOW! " Kooperton was so scared so he said " yyy..es " . However, he did not know that if you become a slave of Ducky, you will slave FOUREVAH! And he slaved, and slaved, and slaved... In 100 years. One day, Ducky was planning an attack on the big Squadala Empire. They lived in the desert in 80 days. One day, they found Squadala City. " ATTAACK! " did Ducky scream when he did see Squadala City. Fornately, Gwonam did see them and screamed " SQUUUUUADALLLLAAAAA! ". They did battle in 90 days. After 90 days of fighting, Kooperton did go to the Waters of Squadala, and said " Wish me home! " Then, he came home. Death People formed an angry mob. The biggest Bowser City has formed. Kooperton landed down in Bowser City. People eated him and out did infinite sunshine come.You can find his grave on Bowser City Graveyard. Rebirth Mr. Kooperton was reborn as a Dry Bones/Skeleton and snuck away to parts unknown. He has not been seen since. What does it stand there? " R.I.P Mister Kooperton: This loser hated our monument. " Legacy * There was a statue of him in Squadalabad. However, it was shortly destroyed after the 1th Ducky War. * On his not-so-famous Ice Statue of Doom does it stand " Made by the biggest bitch in the world!" HA!HA! * There was a film called Kooperton, starring you. It was not very sucsessful. * Every monday in Ducky Empire, people runs through teh capital, with a picture of him, and burns it. * On your TV, there is a film called Mister Kooper2 beats Mister Kooperton. It is very sucsessful. Trivia *Mister Kooperton is a loser. *Justin Bieber likes this loser. *There was a boring show with three episodes called The Boring Aduventures of Mister Kooperton, who followed his boring aduventures. *He pooped his pants when he did see the Statue of Doom for the first time. *Due to him being with Ducky, it was actually he who created the 1st Ducky War. *The death of Mister Kooperton was shown on Your TV. *There is a smarter clone, with same name. *Now it`s his 123456789th birthday, through nobody cares. *The only places where he are famous are: Bowser City, Stupid City, Squadala Empire and Ducky Empire. *He can steer a car by forming an car, and saying " BRUUUM! BROOOM! " Category:Losers Category:Guys Category:Alcoholics Category:Dead guys Category:Fat people Category:Weirdos Category:Jerks Category:Guys who gave themself a promotion Category:Complete Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Idiots Category:Ugly People Category:Banned things Category:Weak guys Category:Hated stuff